coloniacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
We are using the plugin "Magic spells". You can achieve the spells simply by finding "magic" bookshelves adn books in various dungeons. Spells are rare and is often connected to The colonian culture which is lead by the Colonian pope "Sidus", or/and the dangerous outlaws who obey the nether called "Necromancers". Here is a list of the different spells and what they can do. To use ANY of the following use /cast before the spell (/cast ) fx "/cast blink" to use the blink spell. Everyone can use the Meta spells, you don't need to have found a spell. The Meta Spells won't be very useful without though. Meta Spells These spells are command-based spells that affect the plugin itself. You'll probably want to always have these available, otherwise players won't be able to use the plugin properly. *''list - Lists the player's currently known spells.'' *''help - Shows information about the indicated spell.'' *''bind - Allows a player to override the default wand binding. Usage is: /cast bind , while holding the desired wand item in hand.'' Command Spells These are spells that must be typed using the /cast command. The meta spells above are also considered command spells. *''mark - Marks your current location for later recall.'' *''recall - Teleports you to your marked location.'' Instant Spells These are spells that are cast instantly. They are often targeted, and generally do not have any lasting effects after being cast. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *''blink - Teleports you to your target location.'' *''build - Builds a block remotely.'' *''combust - Sets the target enemy on fire.'' *''confusion - Causes nearby monsters to attack each other.'' *''conjure 1.3 - Conjure materials out of the air.'' *''cripple 1.2 - Slow down your target enemy for a short time.'' *''disarm - Forces your targeted player to drop their held weapon'' *''drainlife - Steal life from your enemy.'' *''entomb - Traps the target enemy in glass.'' *''explode - Causes an explosion at your target location.'' *''fireball - Throws a fireball.'' *''firenova - Summons an expanding ring of fire.'' *''forcepush - Pushes all enemies away from you.'' *''forcetoss - Throws the targeted enemy into the air.'' *''gate - Teleports to a defined location (the spawn point by default).'' *''geyser - Create a geyser of water that shoots your enemy into the air.'' *''heal - Heal a target player.'' *''leap - Jump a long distance forward.'' *''lightning - Calls down lightning at your target location.'' *''mana - Restores mana.'' *''pain - A generic direct damage spell.'' *''phase 1.3 - Phase through solid matter to the other side.'' *''prayer - Heals yourself.'' *''purge - Kill all monsters and animals around you.'' *''repair - Instantly repairs your gear.'' *''telekinesis - Activate switches and buttons remotely (currently a bit buggy).'' *''volley - Launches a volley of arrows at a target location.'' *''wall - Creates a temporary wall to block your enemies.'' *''zap - Destroys the target block.'' Buff Spells These are spells that you cast on yourself to give yourself enhancements. They generally have a duration or number of uses. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *''carpet - Walk on a flying carpet of glass.'' *''empower 1.2 - Empowers your spells to make them stronger.'' *''flamewalk - Burn enemies around you as you walk.'' *''frostwalk - Freeze water as you walk across it.'' *''gills - Lets you breath underwater.'' *''haste 1.2 - Lets you run faster for a time.'' *''invulnerability - Become invulnerable to damage.'' *''lifewalk - Flowers bloom in your footsteps.'' *''lightwalk - Lights your path.'' *''minion - Summons a minion to fight for you.'' *''reach 1.3 - Place and (instantly) destroy blocks from a distance for a time.'' *''reflect - Causes spells casted at you to reflect back to the caster.'' *''safefall - Allows you to fall without taking damage.'' *''stealth - Makes you invisible to monsters.'' *''stonevision - Allows you to see through stone.'' *''walkway - Creates a magical walkway that always stays ahead of you.'' *''windwalk 1.3 - Fly through the air. (This is still a work in progress. It currently grants creative mode and prevents block placement and destruction.)'' Channeled Spells These are spells that usually require more than one player to cast at the same time, and stand still until the spell is complete. *''summon - Summon another player to your position.'' *''sun - Changes the time to morning.'' Quote "Nisovin" from Bukkit Dev Category:Features